happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret That's Been Spotted
Secret That's Been Spotted is a HTFF episode. Plot Spot is seen in his igloo throwing darts towards a picture of Waddles. He starts to get hungry and picks up a phone book, successfully finding someone to kill Waddles. He grabs his phone and contacts the number, revealing it to be Barry’s. Barry arrives a few minutes later and agrees to killing Waddles. Meanwhile, Waddles is seen sliding down a snowy hill, not knowing Barry has tracked him down. Barry quietly pulls out a sniper rifle and aims at Waddles. He starts shooting, ending up missing. The sounds of the shot ends up creating an avalanche, scaring Waddles. A nearby Timber is seen sledding, noticing the avalanche about to hit him. He attempts to swerve past rocks, unsuccessfully avoiding one, sending him in the air, flown right through a cabin’s windows, smashing right into Cro-Marmot, making the cabin his own. Barry escapes in his helicopter, until a plank from Timber’s sled flies right into the blades midair, completely breaking them apart, sending Barry falling to his death. Waddles races to a road and attempts to get a truck driver’s attention before the avalanche reaches him. Walter pulls over his truck and notices the little penguin. He agrees to let Waddles in and puts him in the passenger seat, and they both drive off before the avalanche covers the road with snow. Meanwhile, Spot starts to become impatient, and storms out his igloo, hopping on his sled controlled by dogs. Before he reaches the main road, he notices Waddles sitting inside Walter’s quickly moving truck. Spot attempts to get on the road, getting in front of Polar, throwing him out the windshield along with his food he was busy eating, with the sauce landing right on him, attracting the dogs, chasing after him. Spot falls off the sled, losing his transportation in the process. He looks for some transportation, until he notices Blizzard pulling off tricks with a snow bike in front of Petunia and Wintry. Spot sneaks up behind Meaty and grabs one of the food stuck to his fur and throws it into Blizzard’s face. The dogs from earlier show up and chase after him. Blizzard ends up falling off his snow bike while the bike itself rides straight into Wintry and Petunia, bisecting them both. Blizzard is trying to rub the meat off his face when he is suddenly crushed by the sled the dogs are dragging. Spot ends up getting the snow bike, and takes Blizzard’s ski hat and goggles as well, riding off. Waddles looks through the mirror in Walter’s truck, noticing Spot riding Blizzard’s snow bike. Waddles takes Walter’s coffee and throws it at Spot, only ending up hitting a nearby Aurora wearing winter attire, burning her face to the bone. A traffic jam occurs on the street, forcing the two penguins to drive off the road. Meanwhile, Josh is seen redecorating Slushie, not knowing that Jerky is slowly approaching him from behind with a shovel, thinking about destroying the snowman. Jerky ends up being ran over by Walter’s truck. The truck ends up running over the shovel, flinging it into Josh, decapitating him. One of the tires on the truck pops, and ends up crashing into a town, killing Walter instantly. Spot is still speeding in his snow bike, unable to control it, running over Waddles in the process. Spot cheers over his victory, until he gets swept up in the avalanche along with others. Meanwhile, The Mole picks up Josh’s head and puts it on a pile of snow. Deaths *Timber dies of blood loss after smashing into Cro-Marmot. *Barry, Cro-Marmot (debatable) and (later) Spot are killed by the avalanche. *Polar is eaten by a pack of dogs. *Wintry and Petunia are bisected by a snow bike. *Blizzard is crushed by a sled. *Aurora’s face is burnt to the bone by hot coffee. *Jerky is ran over by Walter’s truck. *Josh is decapitated by a shovel. *Walter is killed in a truck crash. *Waddles is ran over by the snow bike. Trivia *If the avalanche killed everyone in the snowy area, nobody survived this episode. *Josh was originally going to be killed by a hammer, as a reference to the creator of the character being blocked, but it was later scrapped. **Pucky was also originally going to be in the episode, but he was removed for his appearance being rushed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes